We Are Who We Are
by TheFlameTamer
Summary: She left shy and came back young, wild, and free. How does Derek contain her? Dominant Derek. Flames are welcomed! Some girl/girl.


**This is a song fic to Ke$ha's, "We Are Who We Are". Sorry, but I have to take lyrics down! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Derek and I both grinned as we walked through the crowd of people watching me. When I left this shithole, I was shy, weak, and scared of my own shadow. But now I'm back, with neatly styled hair, peircing dark brown eyes, and a bad ass adittude. I smirked at the girls who had made fun of me on my last day here. "Hi, girls! Long time no see. You haven't changed a bit. But, I have." I winked at them as Derek wrapped his arm around my waist.

I kissed him passionately on the lips. My hand rested on the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. He licked his lips as we pulled away. "I better go. I have a feeling Derek would want that." He gave a wolf like-ha! How ironic!- grin. I bowed my fingers forward twice as a bye.

Derek lead the way as he tightened his grip on my waist. I couldn't help but snicker as people started following me and Derek. I could tell they were just like us and ready to submit to be part of our pack. Derek looked down at me with a ring of red surrounding his beautiful green eyes. I smiled up at him lovingly.

Getting dressed in a black mini skirt with some ripped up stockings. I matched it with my tight v neck tshirt. then put on a hoodless red leather jacket. I put on a pair of red triple strap stiletto sandals. I put on some blood red lipstick, with a coat of gloss, and black mascara, and purple eyeshadow. I parted my hair so most of it was on the right side of my head. I put some loose curls in my shiny black hair. I posed in the mirror and smiled. I looked sick and sexy.

I grinned as I opened the door. Only to be slammed against the wall and kissed fiercely on the mouth. I kissed back for all I was worth. My legs wrapped around his torso as his hand traveled up my basically naked leg. He turned his attention to my neck. "Mmm. Baby, what about…"I let loose a long, low, deep, guttural moan. He became very prominent about telling me he wanted to take me against the wall. "What…about…club?" Wasn't very knowledgable sentence, but let's see how you do when a sexy ass werewolf wants to fuck you against the wall.

He growled,"we're just gonna end up here, or my place. Might as well save the trouble." I pulled my neck away and pouted,"please?" He sighed and let up. I grabbed my purse and walked out, just as he slapped my ass. "Plan on taking _that_ tonight." I shivered,"can't wait."

We got in the club with out any problems. Derek and I immediately went to the bar. People grinding up against each other, as we passed by. I threw back some tequila and vodka. Derek had some beers.

Tonight we both owned the club. People talking to us as if we were the president and first lady themselves. I partied with everyone in the room. I was currently grinding against Allison and she me. I felt like the alcohol was making me numb. I felt like I was eighteen again. Luckily for me, I'll be young forever. Because I am who I am.

Derek sat down on the couch next to his second in command looking all tense. Nope. Not havin it. It's time to be free. Instead of all serious. I commanded the DJ to turn up the music and he did so. I took Ally down to where the guys were, and whispered my plan to her. She agreed quickly. We drowned down some more drinks, and got our guys some.

We straddled them and handed them a drink,"hi, baby. Why aren't you partying?" I giggled out. Pouting innocently, while running my hands over his chest. "You're drunk." Was all he said. "Yeah? So? You've seen me so much worse." I licked his neck for emphasis. I felt him against my thigh.

"Mmm. I think my favorite was after you've gotten high and drunk." I kissed up his neck,"I would gladly give you exactly what I did that night, again. Right now." I fiddled with the boner he's sporting. He growled up at me. I turned to Ally,"wouldn't that be nice? Pleasuring our men in public? Showing them how much they mean to us?" She nodded,"and then ride them right here, afterwards?" We both giggled and changed our positions, so we faced one another.

Once we calmed down, we looked into each others eyes and then leaned in. We kissed hungrily wanting dominance. I wrapped a hand in her hair and the other rubbing her breast through the thin material of her dress. She moaned as she ran a hand up my leg and massaged gently. My mates erection started poking my ass. I put my tongue in her mouth. I moaned at the delicious taste of her. I pulled away and looked at Scott,"I can see why you never leave her mouth. She tastes like heaven." Allison whimpered-fucking _whimpered_- at my statement. I put my hand under her dress and directly over her core.

She grinded into my hand. I rubbed her through her panties,"you like that, donchya? Love being dominated by a female? Hmmm?" She nodded,"_yessssss_." I tore her panties off of her. She gasped as the cold air hit her. I smelt it,"oh god. You smell so good. Smell." I commanded her. She did and moaned. I entered my fingers in her pussy and stretched her out. She moaned deliciously,"please. Move deeper." I did and started pulling them in and out. Curling them oh-so slightly. I kissed her roughly blocking out the scream. She slumped, but perked up once she saw me lick my one of my three fingers. She grabbed my hand and took the other two. I moaned and just as I was about to kiss her again, someone growled and pulled me harshly away. Hands roughly tightened around me and being thrown over a shoulder. I giggled at Allison,"bye! We should do it again another time!" She giggled and waved at me before being kissed demandingly by Scott.

Derek roughly threw me into the passanger seat and ran to the other side. I giggled at him. Derek turned to me eyes glowing red,"shit. That was so hot, baby. But, you're mine. Not Allison's. I'm gonna have to punish you." I moaned at the thought, but he growled at me. That only made my wolf bow my head in submission. Also, it helped me somber up some. Derek's hand rested on my thigh and squeezed painfully. It wasn't long before my stockings suffered the same fate as Allison's underwear did. His hand went up over my pussy.

He tensed before grinning over at me,"my naughty minx. You didn't wear anything under that slutty outfit did you?" I shook my head,"no, I didn't." He brought his hand back and smacked my bare sex. I bucked my hips up instinctively, and let loose a moan of pleasure. "Were you hopping for me to fuck you tonight? That's why you wore such revealing items, weren't you? Teasing me all night. That was very naughty of you." I nodded. Speechless.

I was against bare and over Derek's lap in an once we got to his house. His hand went all the way back, and then, SMACK! I winced,"more, please. More. Punish me, please." He went faster and faster, but the pain didn't lessen. I screamed in ecstasy. I needed sweet relief so bad.

Derek ran upstairs with me and handcuffed me so I was spread-eagle. Wide open for his pleasure. He ran a hand up my leg and then teased me. I keened grinding against his hand. A hit to my pussy. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not done punishing you." I whimpered. He inserted a huge sized vibrator. "Do. Not. Release." He demanded. I nodded. He took off his shirt. I moaned at the sight of his bare chest and the incredible feel of the vibrations going through me.

Derek grinned sadistically,"you could have done this job for yourself. Touched it too. You could have been the one to do this…"he took off his jeans and boxers. He started jerking himself off and sped up the vibrator. I tried to fight it off as much as I could. The sight was getting to be too much. "Derek! Please!" I begged. He came spilling his seed all over my naked body and some hit exactly on my pussy. I writhe and sobbed in pleasure.

He licked his lips and shifted,"fun."

Derek took the cuffs off of me and switched my position so I looked as if I was in a bowing postion. He quickly inserted himself into my ass. I screamed out,"Derek! Please! Just fuck me! Hard and fast like only you can! Please!"

Derek started ramming in and out of me. I saw started seeing stars as soon as he hit my prostate. I growled as I felt my claws come out. He brought me close, then pulled out and turned me over. He started up again with his incredible pace. I distantly heard the bed croak. In mid thrust I turned us over and started riding him harder. He started muttering out some incoherent things,"fuck…gorgeous…mine…claim…mate…mine…mine, mine, mine." I felt my body loose feeling as Derek and I bit each other. My release rocking through my entire system.

I fell down beside Derek. "So…mates, huh?" Derek only looked at me. "Do you…are…I don't…what does this mean for us? Are we still boyfriend amd girlfriends? Just a stronger relationship?" Derek wrapped an arm around me,"yes. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever." I smiled,"always." He kissed me one last time before I felt him playing with my wet hole that he caused. I laughed. What can I say? We are who we are.

* * *

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed. I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope that this was satisfing to some of y'alls needs. I'm not really good at dominant/submissive, but I tried. Also, I'm working on that new chapter guys for my other story, Shy Love. Bye! **


End file.
